Going Away For A Little While
by Lady Lightning
Summary: Serena goes Away, But the scouts didn't kick her out? Then why did she go you ask, read and find out! R/R
1. Part 1

title: Going away for a Little While  
Rated: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any origanal characters, so please don't sue me!!  
  
  
Well I hope that you like this story! enjoy!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Luna, Artemis I am going to tell you something you may not like ay first" Serena said  
  
"Well you can tell us any ways" Artemis said  
  
"Ok you see I have a brother and sister in America, and they want me to go and train with them there." Though I don't know if I should go because I would be in America for 4 years to complete the training." Serena said  
  
"Serena if you want to you should, it could even help you to learn something in the schools there and be away from distractions." Luna said  
  
"I know that's why I told them I would go". The reason I'm telling you is that i'm not going to tell the girls or Darien."  
  
"Why not?" Luna asked  
  
"Because they won't let me go alone and that's what I need to do." Serena said  
  
"So why are you telling us?" Artemis asked  
  
"Because I know you will keep your mouths closed, now before I go I need to give you some stuff."  
  
"Ok what is it?" Artemis asked  
  
"First of all I need to give you these" She pulled out two collars, one was blue and it said Artemis on the tag, the other was, was pink and the tag said Luna.  
  
"What do you expect us to do with those?" Luna asked  
  
"I expect you to wear them." "If you look closely on the back of the tags they have a button." "If you press it I will teleport here, but only use it if the scouts desperately need help got it?"  
  
"Ok" both Luna and Artemis said as Serena put one on both of them  
  
"When are you leaving?" Luna Asked  
  
"Tomorrow" Serena said  
  
"Why so soon?" Artemis asked  
  
"Actually we've been planning it for months". "If anybody asks where I went, you have no idea." Serena said  
  
"What about your parents?" Luna asked  
  
"Pluto is the only one who knows about this." "She is going to take care of it, starting tomorrow they never had a daughter." Though they will remember when I come back." Serena said  
  
"Ok so we are going to act like we have no clue where you are and you think they won't know?" Luna asked  
  
"Not if you to do a good acting job". "If they wonder about the collars, they were next to you when you woke up, ok?" Serena asked  
  
"Fine but what if they ask questions?" Artemis asked  
  
"If they start to ask you to many questions, Pluto will come to your rescue, don't worry."  
  
"By the way, what are your brother's and sister's names?" Luna asked  
  
"And will they come with you when they return?" Artemis asked  
  
Selena and Scene and yes they are going to come back with me." "Now I need to give each of you one more thing". She took out three small computers, they all had a crescent moon on it but one was green, the other was yellow and the last was pink.  
  
"What are those for?" Artemis asked  
  
"They are so we can talk to each other and tell each other what's going on." Serena said  
  
"Now don't let anyone see these, when you turn it on it will say password." "The password is the same for all three, its princess of the moon." She gave the green to Artemis, the yellow to Luna and kept the pink for herself.  
  
"Ok can we use it for anything else"? Luna asked  
  
"Yes, we can type in the information and I'll be able to see if you guys can handle it on your own or if you need help." Serena explained  
  
"Ok" both of the cats replied  
  
"Artemis its getting late so you better go." "I will be gone before anybody wakes up so I am going to say goodbye to both of you right now." She scooped both of them up and gave them a hug. "Goodbye" she said.  
  
Artemis went home and they fell to sleep.  
  
During the night------  
Serena got up quietly not wanting to wake anyone. She got her suitcase and whispered "Goodbye for now." She whispered "Moon teleport" and in a flash she was gone.   
  
Luna woke up in the morning to an empty room. "Oh Serena" she whispered. She got up and looked at the clock that said 7:00am. She went downstairs where Serena's mom was cooking breakfast.  
  
"Huh how did that cat get in here?" Sammy asked coming into the kitchen  
  
"There's a cat in here" His mother asked? "Well you better get it out of here"  
  
Luna jumped out the window and ran to Mina's house. Artemis was looking out the window and saw Luna coming so he told Mina to open it.  
  
"Hey Luna why in such a hurry?" Mina asked  
  
Luna looked at Artemis and said "Serena's gone and know one at her house remembered who I was"  
  
"What she's gone!" Mina yelled  
  
Luna nodded, "I don't know where she could be!"  
  
"Calm down, maybe she just left early." Artemis said  
  
"Maybe, but if she's not in school I know some things wrong!" Mina said as she got ready and raced out of the house.  
  
The cats looked at each other and hoped they did a good acting job and hoped that they could keep it up.  
  
School  
The whole day went by and not a trace of Serena. Molly didn't even know who she was. They called and emergency scout meeting.  
  
Temple****  
"Where could she be!" Lita yelled  
  
"Maybe I can locate her on my computer." Amy said  
  
"NO" Luna and Artemis yelled  
  
Everyone in the room looked at the cats.  
  
"Why not?" Raye asked  
  
"Well it won't work, the computer doesn't have the knowledge" Artemis said  
  
"We could at least try" Amara Said  
  
"Yeah we have to know where our princess is, its our job to protect her."Michelle said  
  
"I'll check" Amy said  
  
They were powerless, hopefully Serena had thought this would happen.  
  
"Anything yet?" Darien asked  
  
"Sorry nothing comes up." Amy said  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
ok what will happen next? do ya wanna know? the next chapter will be up soon, ONLY if i get 3 reviews!!!!!  



	2. Part 2

Title: Going Away For A Little While  
Rating: G  
Chapter: 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters and I never will so don't sue me please!!!!!!!  
  
ok, next chapter! enjoy!  
  
  
************************  
  
  
*Meanwhile*  
"So Serena are you ready to start training?" Scene asked  
  
"Hello are you there?" Selena asked  
  
"Huh? oh yeah, I'm ready" Serena said  
  
"Serena don't think about them, you'll see them again." "It will be alright." Selena said  
  
"Ok your right." Serena said  
  
"Now we have to transform."Scene said  
  
"Moon Tranquil Power" Scene shouted  
"Moon Galaxy power" Selena Yelled  
"Moon Cosmic Power" Serena yelled  
  
In place of Scene was Tuxedo Moon Comet. He has blonde hair with a silver mask and cape. His suit was gray.  
  
In place of Selena was Sailor Moon Star. She has blonde hair in the same hair style as Serena. Her outfit looked exactly the same as Sailor Moon's except everything on Sailor Moon's outfit that's red is yellow on Sailor Moon Star's. She has a yellow locket.  
  
"Im here yelled a voice!" It was Selena's cat star. She was a tan color with a crescent moon on her forehead.   
  
"Ok first we practice hand to hand combat."Scene and Selena showed her some moves and wouldn't let her quite until she got them right. They then practiced on each other.  
  
*****End of day*****  
"You did pretty good for your first day Serena!" Star said  
  
"We better get home so we will be able to wake up in the morning." Scene said.  
  
When they got home Serena took out her pink computer and typed in the password. Luna's face appeared on the screen.   
  
"Hey Luna what's up?" Serena asked  
  
"Serena everyone is looking for you, I hope me and Artemis can keep this up its hard work trying to convince them. I was surprised you thought about Amy tracking you down with her computer!"  
  
"Yeah? I figured they would try?"  
  
"Serena some ones coming so I have to go" Luna said  
  
"Ok, bye Luna" and her face disappeared.  
  
In the morning they found out that Serena and Selena not only looked alike but had the same taste in clothing, no matter how many times they changed they would always wear the same thing.  
  
The only way you could tell them apart was by their grades and even that didn't last for long because Serena's grades got as good as Selena's.   
  
Through the time Serena and Selena got a new power and Scene got one too. Selena and Serena each had a stick with a half circle on the top. They Say "Moon Silver Double Trouble and put the two sides together Making a full moon. The attack was very powerful. Scene got a staff and when he said "Moon Silence Danger" and it would paralyze the enemy.   
  
Luna called for them about 3 times during the four years, but when they came they never showed their faces and none of them ever used a new power because there wasn't any need to yet. Serena and Selena were very strong even though they didn't look it.  
  
" I think we should go to Tokyo today." Selena said  
  
"But we'll be a day Early." Serena protested  
  
"I agree we should go today, it will only be one day in a hotel any ways" Scene said  
  
"Well Serena its Three against one which means we go today!" Star said  
  
"Fine, but its not my fault if something happens!" Serena said  
  
"Moon teleport" They said and all three of them plus one cat disappeared.  
  
They teleported outside of the hotel and got two rooms, one for scene and the other for Selena, and herself plus star.  
  
"Now that we're here lets go to the park!" Serena said  
  
"ok I'm up for it" Selena and Scene said  
  
"Let me just tell Luna and Artemis"  
  
She typed in the password and Luna and Artemis came on the screen. "Luna Artemis, is anybody at the park?"   
  
"Nope" Artemis said  
  
"Good, listen we're here can you meet us at the park in 10 minutes?" Serena asked  
  
"Yeah" Luna said  
  
"Ok but don't bring anybody and make sure know one follows you" Serena said  
  
"Um Ok" They said "We'll be right there"  
  
****The Park****  
When Serena, Selena, Scene, and Star got there they waited for Luna and Artemis.  
  
Luna and Artemis came and Jumped into Serena's arms."We're so happy to see you, its been awhile."  
  
"Its good to see you two again too!" Serena said  
  
"Excuse me" Scene said  
  
"Oh I almost forgot, Luna, Artemis, this is Selena and Scene and thats Star."Serena said.   
  
"Nice to see you two again" Selena and Scene said  
  
Suddenly there was Screaming on the other side of the park and they heard "Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap"  
  
They Went behind a building,  
"Moon Tranquil Power"  
"Moon Galaxy Power"  
"Moon Cosmic Power"  
  
They went to the other end of the park and went on top of a building to wait until their help was needed.  
  
___________  
  
What will happen next? Know body knows *evil laughter* The next chapter will be up Only if i get 4 reviews!!!  



	3. Part 3

Title: Going Away For A Little While  
Rating: G  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Any of the characters so there!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
At th fight  
  
None of the Scouts powers were working so they decided that it was time to make their appearance.  
  
"Hold it" Sailor Moon Yelled  
  
Everyone looked at them  
  
"How dare you corrupt innocent people" Sailor Moon said "I am Sailor Moon"  
"People deserve to walk around free of monsters Like you" Sailor Moon Star said "I am Sailor Moon Star"  
"People have things to do and shouldn't have to worry about being attacked" Tuxedo Moon Comet said "I am Tuxedo Moon Comet"   
"And In the name of the Moon we Shall punish you" They finished together  
  
"Oh how sweet the three Moon Brats" The Youma said  
  
"I'll show you who's a Brat" Tuxedo Moon Comet said  
"Moon Silence Danger" He took his staff and it hit the youma  
"Moon Silver Double Trouble" Selena and Serena yelled and the youma was dusted  
  
"Moon Dusted" Serena and Selena said  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus Yelled  
  
Sailor Moon Looked around and said "Got to go meet us at my hotel, Star will tell you where it is" They Said "Moon teleport" and they were gone.  
  
"Who's star?" Jupiter asked  
  
"That would be me" she said  
  
The scouts looked around and didn't see anyone. "Down here" she said  
  
"Your a cat?" Venus said  
  
"Yep and proud of it!" "You guys follow me and I'll take you to Sailor Moon" She said  
  
"Ok, but how come she left so fast?" Tuxedo Mask asked  
  
"Because her and the other two aren't supposed to make their appearance till tomorrow, or it would mess up everything."   
  
"Oh." they said  
  
"Come on we have to go." Luna said  
  
They took off with Star leading the way and didn't make any stop. By the time they got back everyone was out of breath.  
  
"I'm not used to that much running." Raye puffed out  
  
"Me neither" Michelle said  
  
"I thought it was quite relaxing myself!" Amara said  
  
Everyone Sweat dropped.   
  
They went up and Star led them to Serena and Selena's room. Selena was just walking out of the room just as they got there.  
  
"Hi!" Mina said  
  
"Who are you?" Selena asked  
  
"You don't know who we are?" Amy asked  
  
"Nope can't say I do." Selena said  
  
Star laughed "You guys that's not Serena!"  
  
"Oh your looking for Serena!" Selena said "You guys must be her friends, I'm her sister Selena, I was just going over into the next room, follow me."  
  
Selena walked over to the next room and opened the door. When they got in they were trying to figure out why Serena was in this room in front of a computer.  
  
"I thought you and Selena shared a room here." Raye said  
  
"We do, I'm just in here to Find something out." she replied not looking at them  
  
Just them a cute guy with blonde hair walked out.  
  
"Who's that cute guy" Mina said Drooling  
  
Serena finally looked up and said "oh that's just my younger brother, and Mina I don't think you want to go out with him."  
  
"Why not?" she asked  
  
"Because he's your cousin" Selena said  
  
"Cousin?" she asked  
  
"Yea, I'm your cousin Scene." He said  
  
"How are we cousins, I don't get it!"  
  
"Oh Mina you are such a dumb blonde " Serena said laughing "He's your cousin cause me and you are also cousins." "You see since my real mom died after Scene was born we were adopted." "My real mom is your mom's sister." "Plus she's my aunt, and I don't see why she never told us we were cousins cause I know for a fact that she knew who I was!"  
  
"How do you know?" Raye asked  
  
"Because I saw my adoption papers and she was written down as my aunt!" "Also Selena's Mother clarified it!"  
  
"Yeah Scene and I got adopted into the same family because they didn't know I had a twin, but by the time they knew they were signing the final paper in the office with Serena's parents and they couldn't change." Selena said  
  
"Besides the fact that Serena's family wanted her and wouldn't give her up." Scene added  
  
"Any ways Selena and I designed some new transformation tools and such." Serena said  
  
"Yeah we've been communicating with Luna and Artemis since Serena left and came up with some new tools that would let you know how much energy is needed to beat the enemy so you don't have to waste your energy." Selena said  
  
Everyone looked at the two cats "You didn't know where Serena went did you" Amara said  
  
"Um well Serena gave us orders not to tell you see." Luna started  
  
"It doesn't matter you should have told us." Lita said  
  
"We wanted to.."Artemis said  
  
"You should do what you want to." Darien said  
  
"COOL IT" Serena said  
  
  
ohh bad cliff hanger huh! Well I hope that you like chapter 3, Chapter 4 will be out only if I get 5 reviews!!!!! 


	4. Part 4

Title: Going Away For A Little While  
Rating: G  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters for that matter!!!!  
  
************  
  
  
"Who made you boss Serena?" Raye asked  
  
"Raye, if you don't want to get hurt then I think you should be quite." Serena said  
  
"Oh yeah what are you gonna do, trip on me." Raye said  
  
"Raye be quite before I loose my temper."Serena said  
  
"Raye I think you should listen to her" Selena yelled  
  
"Yeah right even if you did loose your temper you couldn't hurt me" Raye said  
  
"Do you want to bet on that" Serena said  
  
" I would bet on it any day" Raye said  
  
"Raye follow me" Serena said in a cheery voice  
  
"Sure" Raye said  
  
"Uh oh" Selena said as they left the room  
  
"I'm going to watch" Scene said   
  
He got up and left and so did everyone else. When they got out there Serena asked "Now Raye would you like to say something else?"  
  
"Yeah you are such a ditz bringing me out here, there's no point" Raye said  
  
"I thought you said you could beat me"   
  
"Yeah I could cause you can't fight hand to hand combat". I could fight against you right now and I would beat you the first time". Raye said  
  
"Ok do you want to try or are you afraid?"   
  
"I'm not afraid come on I'll beat you easily."   
  
They both got into a fighting pose and Raye made the first move with a kick. Serena dodged it easily and kicked at Raye but she dodged. Nice dodge she said as she hit her before she could dodge, then she kicked her legs from out from under her so that Raye fell on her back and Serena won the match.  
  
"Raye never underestimate the person your up against". Serena said as she helped Raye up  
  
"Serena that was good where did you learn to do that"! Michelle asked  
  
Serena pointed to Scene and Selena "They taught me"  
  
"Yeah we did but we are far away far being able to beat her, she got really good". Scene said  
  
"Ok time to go back in." Selena said   
  
As they walked in Raye smiled at Serena. "I'm glad your back!" Raye  
  
Serena smiled at Raye, they huged and followed everyone inside.  
  
__________  
  
Hmm, well what did ya think? come on tell me!!!!!!!!! this was the last chapter!!!!! 


	5. part 5

Title: Going away for a Little While  
Rating: G  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters and I NEVER will!!!!  
  
ok chapter 5 ready? and some more to come!!! I decided to continue since people like the other chapters and it wasn't to good of an ending any ways!! ok enjoy!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Serena handed each of them a device, they looked generally the same but different colors. "Each of them do two things, all of them have a device to tell how much energy is needed to destroy a youma, without using up a lot of energy when not needed." Serena explained. "What's the other thing?" Raye asked. "The other thing makes your attacks stronger than normally, you can use it if you are against a large enemy, but remember it will take alot of energy." Selena explained. Scene then handed out broaches to each of the girls. "What are these?" Amy asked. "These are your new transformations, you'll know the words when you need to transform." Scene explained "They make you a little more powerful and your outfit changes somewhat." "Ok, where did you get this stuff?" Lita asked. "We designed them with the help of Serena" Selena said.   
  
They spent the rest of the day getting reacquainted with each other. "So Serena, why did you go away?" Mina asked. "I guess I needed to find out some things about myself" Serena answered. "Well, I guess we wouldn't have let you if we knew" Amy said. "I know that's why I couldn't tell you" Serena said. Everyone noticed Darien sitting quietly in the corner. Serena motioned for everyone to leave so that she could talk to Darien. All of them obeyed and left immediately. "Darien, are you ok?" Serena asked. "yeah I'm Fine" Darien answered not looking up at her. "Come on I know something is wrong!" Serena persisted. "Its just you were gone so long and I didn't even know if it was because of me, I just didn't know." Darien said finally looking up. "Why would you think that?" Serena asked. "Because you left without giving any explanation at all, I didn't know what to think." he answered. "Well It wasn't because of you, I just needed a break from things, that's all" Serena said moving closer to him. Darien finally looked up. They were about to kiss when someone started banging on the door. "Serena, Darien hurry a youma is attacking." Lita called out. "Ok we're coming" Serena said as her and Darien ran out the door along with Lita and Transformed.   
  
As soon as they got to the park they were attacked by two youma's, which they easily destroyed. After that they saw probably the biggest and Ugliest youma yet. It stood about ten feet tall and was purple and green. Serena saw Mercury scanning it and asked "What's up Mercury?" "it seems that it is much more powerful than the normal youma, we'll have to use alot of energy according to the devices you gave us earlier." Mercury replied. Serena looked at hers and agreed, "we'll pull our powers, we won't use as much energy that way" She said.   
  
All of them got into a circle and concentrated on the power they needed to defeat the youma. All of a sudden they started glowing and a bright light engulfed the youma, after the light died down all that was left was a pile of dust. "Wow, that was cool!" Mina said. At that everyone sweat dropped. "O...K Mina" Serena said as everyone laughed.   
  
After they went back to the hotel, all of them were talking about the enemy except Darien and Serena who were no where in sight, though no one seemed to notice. "So you and Serena made these gadgets, you must be really smart" Raye said. "Actually, it was Serena's idea" Selena said "and Scene did help" she added. "Yeah right, Serena's idea?" Raye said. "You know Raye you really shouldn't act like that towards Serena, she has changed since she left" Scene said. "I just can't help it, it's like I can't stop." Raye said. "Well, you must want to say it or else you wouldn't" Selena said. "Oh well, I'll try to stop" Raye said. "does anyone know where Serena and Darien are right now?" Lita asked. "I believe they're in the next room, why?" Selena asked. "Well, they've been gone for quite a while" Mina said with a smile on her face. "Mina is that all you think about?" Scene questioned. "No, I think about other stuff like, um, fighting, and um" Mina said. "That's mostly all she thinks about, besides fighting that is" Amy said chuckling. "I do not!!!!" Mina said. "Sure you don't" everyone excluding Mina said at the same time. Suddenly they heard a big noise coming from were Serena and Darien were, and it didn't sound good.   
  
Everyone ran to the room and Raye knocked on the door, "Serena, Darien are you guys all right?" she asked and no answer came, and no sound at all in the room. Raye opened the door quietly and they saw Serena and Darien unconscious on the floor. "Serena, Darien" everyone yelled.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
So who likes the story? review!!!!!! I know it's kind of short, but I couldn't think of amny ways to make it!!!! next chapter will be out soon!!!!  
  
ja ne! 


	6. part 6

Title: Going Away for A Little While  
Rating: G  
chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters...  
  
ok...enjoy the fic!!  
  
Note: Amara and Michelle are cousins in this fic  
and that's ALL so if you like them being together,  
to bad!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They put Serena and Darien on the bed "I   
wonder what happened" Lita said. "I'm going analyze  
them" Amy said as she got out her Mini computer and   
started   
typing.  
"I don't know what could have   
happened, I didn't sense anything at all!" Raye said.  
"I did, but I couldn't tell where it was coming form  
until it was to late"  
Selena said. "I wonder why?" Lita asked.  
"I sensed it to, though I didn't sense it until it   
was to late!" Scene Said. "That is strange" Luna said.   
"Yeah..I didn't even see it coming!" Star said. "I   
found something!" Amy said. "What?" Lita asked.   
"There  
is some negative energy in both of them, I don't know   
how they got to them without us sensing it more" Amy   
said.  
"Well however they did we have a problem because that  
means  
they can do it again" Amara said. "I wonder what   
exactly they are after any ways" Michelle said. "That  
will be hard to determine, Maybe the crystal, Serena's   
knowledge, there could be many things!" Raye said.   
"That is true" Trista said. "Since Serena and I are   
identical twins and we have the same knowledge they  
are probably after something that I don't have which  
could be the crystal, though I'm not sure" Selena   
said.  
"what's going on?" Darien said as he started to wake   
up. "that's what we're wondering, what was the last  
thing you remember?" Amy asked. "All I remember is   
that we sensed something and then everything went   
black" Darien said. "that is very strange, even   
Serena should have sensed it earlier than that!"  
Raye said. "I know, it is strange" Mina said. Just  
than Serena started to wake up "oh, I have a head   
ache" she said. "Serena, do you have any clue what   
happened?" Selena asked. "Yes, I know who they  
are and what they want" Serena said. "Well who   
are they then? Also what are they after?" Lita asked.  
"Queen Amelia and her people are after me and the   
crystal" Serena said. "How come she is after you,   
why isn't she just going after the crystal?"   
Michelle asked. "Because she isn't strong enough to  
handle the power of the crystal so she is going to   
try  
to brainwash me into being one of her pawns" Serena   
said. "How come they didn't take you when they had  
the chance? it was the perfect opportunity!" Hotaru   
said from the corner. "I'm not sure about that one  
yet but I know that there has to be a reason why  
they didn't" Serena said. "Let's go out for ice   
cream, all this thinking  
is hard!" Mina said as everyone else sweat dropped.   
"Ok let's go!" Serena said.  
  
As they walked to the ice cream parlor they   
talked about how it was nice for everyone to be back  
together, Michelle and Scene really hit it off. "So  
what did you do the whole time you were away?" Amara   
asked. "Nothing much really just training mostly"   
Serena said. "You mean you were training the whole  
time? I don't believe it!" Raye said. "It's true   
and Selena and Scene can verify that!" Serena said.  
"It is really true" Scene and Selena said at the same   
time. "How were your study's during this time? don't  
tell me that you went even more downhill and shouldn't  
you be in college like the rest of us?" Amy asked.   
"nope, I graduated early from high school and got a  
college degree!" Serena said. "Now that is hard to   
believe!" Raye said. "it is not! I had to work hard   
and it was no picnic!" Serena said. "What's your IQ?"  
Lita asked. "Last time I checked it was 400" Serena   
said. At that everyone mouth with the exception of  
Scene and Selena, dropped. "No way your IQ could be  
higher than Amy's!" Mina said. "Just how did you do   
that?" Raye asked. "Once I was away from all of you  
I was able to concentrate on my work" Serena said.  
"So we kept you from getting good grades, though we  
always tried to help you" Lita said. "Well when   
Serena wasn't near you guys, she was able to study  
easier because she had no distractions" Selena said.  
"Well that does make sense" Darien said talking for  
the first time for a while.   
  
High above two people of Queen Amelia wait for the  
chance to take Serena away to their Queen. "Do you  
think they'll break apart anytime soon?" the first   
asked. "they might after they are done, though that  
guy might be with her again" the second one said.   
"He has odd vibes, do you think he could be the   
prince?"The first asked. "Yes I think he is, that  
may be why we couldn't take the princess, since she  
is back here he must have a sense to keep her here   
and not to let her leave" the second said. "Ok,   
then we should get on it and plan to take the prince  
and Princess, it will be a much easier way" the   
first said and then they disappeared.  
  
=-)=-)=-)=-)=-)=-)=-)=-)=-)=-)=-)=-)  
Well, did you like this chapter? come on REVIEW!!!!!!  
tell me what you think!!!!!  
  
Ja ne! 


	7. part 7

Title: Going Away for a Little While  
Rating: G  
chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor  
Moon or any of the characters for   
that matter.  
  
Sorry this took so long to get this out  
but I have been Lazy and haven't written  
do to the fact that I can't think of   
what should happen! This chapter may not  
be too good!  
  
Hotaru is only 10 in this fic.  
  
####################################  
  
Later that night nobody wanted   
Serena or Darien to be alone because of  
what had happened, so everyone went to   
Michelle's house because it was much   
bigger than anyone else's house. They  
picked two people to stay up a certain   
amount of time to guard, though it seemed   
like they were being over protective, they   
weren't going to take any chances after   
what happened before.  
  
"Ok, Amy and Hotaru will be first  
on guard from 11:00pm-12:00am" Amara  
said. "Michelle and I will be on   
guard from 12:00am-2:00am, Trista and   
Lita will be on guard from 2:00am-4:00am,   
Raye and Mina will be on guard 4:00am-6:00am,  
after that pretty much everyone will be   
up, any questions?" Everyone shook their   
heads. "All right then, let's get a move  
on!" Michelle said.  
  
Everyone was in bed before 11:00pm,  
but Saturn and Mercury were up and ready   
for anything. "You know, I think they gave  
us this shift on purpose" Saturn said.   
"Yeah? Why do you say that?" Mercury asked.   
"No offense Mercury but you're not the  
strongest Scout and I am young, so don't   
you think that it is funny that they would   
put us on a time that pretty much no one   
would come in on? I mean a lot of people   
are up at this time and plus our shift is   
only an hour and everyone else's is two!"  
Saturn said. "None taken and Saturn you  
may be powerful but you are still young   
and you grow more than we do now, you also  
get tired a little faster." Mercury said.   
"I do...no..t g..et tired fast!" Hotaru  
said yawning. Mercury laughed and said   
"Whatever you say Saturn   
  
"Arch! The figure growled lowly"   
"What's wrong?" the other figure said   
appearing next to him. "Those dumb Scouts   
are guarding this Prince and Princess"   
The first answered. "Can't you get them  
without them noticing?" The second figure   
asked. "No, they are all in the same room,   
but there is no way I can get to them  
without someone noticing" The first said.   
"We have a problem then, Queen Amelia  
say's that she wants the Princess soon   
or else she will have to get rid of us,   
and believe me she wasn't very happy, so  
I know she meant it! It's taking longer  
than she expected" The second said. "The  
little one look's like she's getting tired,   
Saturn I think her name is" The first said.   
"Yes she won't be able to stay up much   
longer" The second said. The first then  
looked at his watch "It's 12:00am."  
  
"Let's go wake Amara and Michelle  
up" Mercury said looking at the clock.   
"Ok" Saturn said as carefully as they could  
to wake up Michelle and then they woke up   
Amara (Author's note: All of them are   
already transformed so that they are ready)  
then Mercury and Saturn went to sleep.  
  
"Oh no, those are two of the best   
warriors, we should have tried before   
they were awake when the other two were  
guarding" the first said. "They are   
smarter than I thought, I didn't realize  
they would think of guarding like that,   
there is probably going to be two at a  
certain time" the second said. "Yes,   
and now they only have strong warriors   
left to guard" the first said. "Oh, the  
Queen is not going to like this!" the   
second said as they both disappeared to   
go face the Queen.  
  
##################################  
Sorry! I know that was really short but I  
promise the next chapter will be longer!  
See ya Soon!  
  
Ja!  



	8. 

Title: Going Away for a Little While  
Rating: G  
Epilogue  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own Sailor Moon or any of  
the characters!!  
  
Hey! I hope you like this story!   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"What is taking so long?" demanded Queen  
Amelia. Queen Amelia Stepped out of the shadows to  
reveal a women with long black hair down to her knees,  
she had bright green eyes as well as a bright  
green dress that went to her ankles. "They are  
guarding the Princess and Prince  
well, we can't get them without them noticing."  
"Well, if you don't get them soon, you will both  
be out of this permanently, I have many willing to  
take the position" Queen Amelia said. "Yes my Queen,  
we will try harder." "No, wait, I have a   
better idea, you two just stay away" Queen Amelia  
said turning into a girl about the age of ten with shoulder   
length blonde hair and light green eyes.   
The dress she had on was green and it was torn, as  
if something attacked her. "I will take care of them   
myself" then she disappeared.  
  
She reappeared in an ally a little ways   
from the house and started to fake cry and run   
towards the house, making sure she looked scared.  
  
It was 1:32 and Uranus and Neptune were   
still on watch when a little girl came running up  
the street, she looked like she had been attacked  
from her torn cloth's. She came running up to  
them and said, "Help me please, My family was   
attacked by a monster and they are still there, I  
was the only one able to get away" "What's your   
name?" Neptune asked. "Vanessa" the little girl  
said. "Ok, where did it attack?" Uranus said   
unsure, she felt something from the girl but was  
unable to tell if it was good or bad. "Right  
up the street from here, past the ally." She said.  
"Neptune, go check it out, while I stay here."   
Uranus said. "But...more came after the first   
attack and there is at least 30, and they are huge"  
She said trying to make it look like it was real.  
Uranus looked back and then said, "Ok, stay here"   
and then the two scout's ran in the direction the  
girl had said the monster was. When they were out  
of sight the girl smiled and quietly went in the  
house and stepped over the Scouts t where Serena   
and Darien were. She transformed to her regular  
form and was about to capture them when the door  
opened even more. She turned around and saw  
Uranus and Neptune in the doorway. "I New you  
couldn't be trusted" Uranus said waking everyone  
up. "You knew?" She yelled. "Yeah, you usually  
don't find a kid running around at 1:30 in the   
morning" Neptune said. Queen Amelia turned around,  
but was surrounded. She tried to teleport but was  
blocked and she growled "You little brats" She said  
as she started to glow, powering up and attack   
"Don't call me a brat" Uranus said.  
"Uranus world Shaking" Uranus yelled.  
"Neptune Deep Submerge" Neptune Yelled.  
"Pluto Deadly Scream" Pluto Yelled.  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap" Jupiter yelled.  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle" Venus yelled.  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround" Mars Yelled.  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast" Mercury yelled.  
"Moon Silence Danger" Scene yelled.  
"Moon Star Trouble" Selena yelled.  
All of the Attacks hit her before she could attack.  
Serena powered up into the Moon Princess and sealed  
away Queen Amelia and all of her followers, which she  
was able to locate. "They will never bother us or  
anyone else ever again" Serena said.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
I know it was a horrible ending, but please review!  
Pretty Pretty please? Is anyone reading this?   
Hello? *hears echoes* ello, ello.   
  
Bai!  
  



End file.
